


silver linings

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the princess and the rover (tumblr prompts) [9]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/F, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until Amberle blinked her eyes open blearily, Eretria had been staring at her with concern. Now as she awoke though, taking in the hospital around them, Eretria let her expression harden.</p>
<p>“Welcome back,” she muttered leaning back in her chair so she wouldn’t reach out and grab her partner’s hand like she wanted to so badly.</p>
<p>“So the perp got a shot off then?” Amberle joked in a raspy voice. She was feeling for the bandage underneath her hospital gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver linings

**Author's Note:**

> *aggressively ignores canon* Here’s a little cop AU for everybody instead!

Up until Amberle blinked her eyes open blearily, Eretria had been staring at her with concern. Now as she awoke though, taking in the hospital around them, Eretria let her expression harden.

“Welcome back,” she muttered leaning back in her chair so she wouldn’t reach out and grab her partner’s hand like she wanted to so badly.

“So the perp got a shot off then?” Amberle joked in a raspy voice. She was feeling for the bandage underneath her hospital gown.

Scowling, Eretria didn’t reply. She just stood and offered her the glass of water the nurse had brought hours ago. It had taken longer than expected for Amberle to come out of the anesthesia, and Eretria’s worry had turned more to fear with every minute that had passed. Now that her partner was out of the woods, however, she just felt vaguely pissed off.

“What you did was reckless,” she admonished as Amberle sipped slowly.

“What I did was save your life.”

Eretria glared harder because she _knew_ that. She had known it the second Amberle had launched herself at her, pushing her out of the way of the perp’s shot. She also knew, however, how slick Amberle’s blood felt on her hands, how faint her whimper was as she slipped into unconsciousness, and how painfully her heart clenched at the thought of losing her.

Because of course she would hate to lose her partner, but she would also hate to lose the woman that she was sort of, maybe, possibly falling for.

“Eretria.”

She said her name with such warmth and affection, and as Eretria scooted closer reflexively, she realized she had definitely already fallen for her partner.

“I had to do it.”

“You didn’t. It wasn’t going to be a fatal shot.”

“You don’t know that.”

Eretria leaned over the bed, pushing back on her shoulders as she struggled to sit up. “Stop. You’ll strain your stitches.”

“Eretria, I had to do it!”

“No you didn’t!” she snapped, losing her patience as she continued to see flashes from the crime scene earlier that day, particularly the spattering of Amberle’s blood across the pavement.

“You don’t get it. I _had_ to. It’s wasn’t a choice. I just did it, without thought. I saw him raise the gun and I just reacted. I couldn’t help it. I–I care about you. I couldn’t let you–”

“Alright,” Eretria relented, her hand sliding down Amberle’s pale arm to find her fingers. “Alright, just settle down.”

Amberle scowled at her in challenge. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“You tell me what to do all the time.”

“And you take it _so_ well.”

Eretria quirked a half-smile at her in response. “So I’m just supposed to be okay with you taking a bullet for me?”

“Yes.”

“So if I took a bullet for you, you’d be fine with that? A-okay? No objections?”

Amberle parted her lips but no agreement came out, and then she clamped her mouth shut into almost a pout.

“Right,” Eretria chuckled under her breath. Her partner let out a soft huffing laugh too, but then she winced and groaned, hand flying to the area of her wound.“You’re going to be on bed rest for a while.”

“Guess I’ll need someone to take care of me then.”

She snorted. “You think that’s going to be me?” Amberle just raised her eyebrows expectantly, and finally Eretria sighed in defeat, because of course she was going to look after her.

“Your couch better be comfortable,” she grumbled.

A cheeky grin stole across her partner’s face. “It is, but my bed is even more comfortable.”

Eretria’s eyes widened, and she looked at Amberle suspiciously. “How much pain medication are you on?”

“Just enough to finally make me brave enough to say you should spend the night in my bed when you stay over. I may not be able to move much, but we’ll make it work.”

Eretria choked a bit, the surprised noise turning into a laugh at the sparkle in Amberle’s eye. “You’re serious.”

“Entirely.”

“Then let’s get you out of here,” Eretria teased. “Nurse!”

Another cycle of laughing and then groaning in pain came from Amberle, until they both settled down, quiet but content.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes until you’re better,” Eretria murmured, playing with the other’s fingers.

“Then I’ll be a perfect patient so I have a speedy recovery.”

Eretria cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, because her partner was one of the most impatient people she had ever met, especially when it came to going after something she wanted. Her cheeks warmed as she realized that _she_ was that something now.

Amberle rolled her eyes in protest, but then her face settled into a more serious expression. “I mean it. I’ve wanted this–you–for a long time. I’ve been waiting, and I’ll keep waiting until it’s right.”

“I can wait too, but that doesn’t mean now isn’t right too,” Eretria whispered before leaning up to kiss her, soft and slow. It was just a soft caress of the lips, a gentle promise of things to come when she was better. Still, she felt Amberle’s mouth curved up into a wide smile and her hand squeeze her own tightly in encouragement right as she pulled away.

“There better be more where that came from,” Amberle teased quietly, her eyes beginning to flutter shut as her wounds and the medication got the better of her.

Eretria smiled as she leaned back in the chair to watch her sleep. “I can promise you that, most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I even knew what was coming in the finale and I still wasn't prepared *sighs*.


End file.
